


Alone In The Shadows

by Paigewilliams126



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paigewilliams126/pseuds/Paigewilliams126
Summary: Alone. That is the only feeling Odessa Black has ever felt. Abandoned as an infant on the doorstep of her Aunt. The only thing she had to remember them by was an old golden locket. From then on, that was the only life she ever knew. Never knowing what her past life was or what she would become in the future. After her 11th birthday, she is visited by a man who tells her she is, in fact, a very powerful witch, just like her parents. He gave her a letter which meant that Odessa could finally escape her old life. It was a letter inviting her to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, she would meet her lifelong best friends, discover the true tale of what happened to her parents all those years ago, embark on life-threatening adventures and maybe even find love along the way.





	

**Name:**  
Odessa Rose Black.  
_(Odessa meaning; "_ _ **One who is in search of a quest** "_ _)_

** Date of Birth: **

20th July 1980.

 **Appearance:**  
Short,  
Long brown almost black hair,  
Dark brown eyes,  
Pale skin with a few faint freckles.

 **Family:**  
Father ~ (unknown to Odessa),  
Mother ~ (unknown to Odessa),  
Aunt ~ Cynthia Shawcross.

 **Personality:**  
VERY shy,  
Quiet,  
Funny,  
Studious,  
Stands up for what she believes in.

 **Favourite Procession:**  
The locket she believes once belonged to her mother.

 **Friends:**  
Currently, she doesn't have any friends because everyone believes she odd.

 **Enemies:**  
Everyone at her current school!!!


End file.
